


Burned Soul

by kalinebogard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek é um homem que perdeu tudo, mas conseguiu a chance de ser feliz ao lado de Stiles.</p><p>Aberline é um homem que não hesita em tomar para si aquilo que deseja. Mesmo que isso destrua a felicidade de outras pessoas. </p><p>É permitido a Stiles decidir seu destino. O que ele escolherá? Abrir mão do amor em troca da liberdade ou dizer adeus a tudo o que conhece e estima? Escolhas dolorosas impostas pelo destino, mas o garoto arrisca todas as suas fichas em uma terceira opção... leia e descubra qual é!</p><p>(Sterek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> O titulo foi baseado em Burned wings, Broken Hearts da autora Asac. Eu ia usar esse título, com a permissão dela. Mas percebi que "Burned soul" tem mais a ver com minha fic, e vocês vão descobrir o porquê durante a leitura.
> 
> Muito obrigada a Nanda Masen que fez essa capa linda para mim!!

Burned Soul  
Kaline Bogard

Capítulo 01

 

– OWT!

Stiles soltou as torradas e soprou os dedos. Estavam quentes ainda. Contou devagar até dez, as pegou e jogou no prato, feliz por realizar a proeza sem terminar com queimaduras de terceiro grau...

Colocou o prato sobre a mesa. Passou geléia de uva em duas e colocou em um outro prato. Nas duas que restaram espalhou uma generosa camada de manteiga de amendoim. Aquelas eram suas.

Estava terminando de comer a primeira quando o xerife entrou na cozinha.

– Bom dia, filho.

– Humm, huum – não podia responder diferente com a boca cheia de pão.

– Hoje é o dia da visita ao Museu de San Francisco?

– Huum, humm!

– Tenha cuidado por lá.

– Pai, não se preocupe – Stiles conseguiu engolir a torrada – O Museu é enorme, tem muitos visitantes e o pessoal todo estará comigo. Nenhuma criatura sobrenatural nos atacaria...

John suspirou e serviu-se de um pouco de café antes de balançar a cabeça.

– Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Stiles, o Museu está cheio de obras de arte de valor incalculável. Não chegue muito perto dos quadros, nem das esculturas ou dos vasos de cerâmica milenar...

O menino ficou indignado.

– Eu não vou estragar nada, pai! Eu não sou desastrado assim. Não é como se eu fosse o Percy Jackson e... todas as obras importantes ficam em um mostruário de vidro resistente com alarme...

– Okay, filho. Apenas tome cuidado.

– Isso eu posso fazer – sorriu levantando-se da mesa e prendendo a torrada entre os dentes. Estava atrasado – Se cuida também.

Mal ouviu a resposta do pai à sua recomendação. Saiu pela porta da cozinha e rumou em direção do jipe. Não foi realmente uma surpresa encontrar Derek Hale encostado na lataria azul.

– Ei, não veio aqui só para me mandar ter cuidado no Museu, não é? – Stiles foi se aproximando, seu humor subiu apenas com a visão do lobisomem e o referido sentiu a empolgação – Vou manter distancia de quinze metros de cada obra... pelo menos dos vasos e outros trecos de cerâmica. Ou melhor: não vou nem entrar nessa ala.

Derek entreabriu os lábios, mas antes que dissesse algo o garoto enfiou o pedaço de torrada cheia de manteiga de amendoim em sua boca.

– Bom dia, aliás.

– Bom dia – o lobisomem acabou dando uma mordida na guloseima. Podia captar que o outro ficou subitamente meio desconfortável. E sabia bem o porquê.

Estavam juntos, romanticamente falando, a coisa de uma semana. Tudo era muito novo para ambos e Stiles ainda não se sentia a vontade com demonstrações públicas de afeto. Logo ele, tão expansivo e comunicativo, morria de vergonha ao trocar beijos com o namorado na frente de alguém. A palavra “namorado” ainda fazia seu rosto corar.

– Aproveite o dia – Stiles foi se sentando atrás do volante e bateu a porta – Todos os lobisomens adolescentes estarão nessa excursão. Beacon Hills é toda sua, mas não...

Calou-se surpreso. Com a velocidade sobrenatural Derek estava ao seu lado em um piscar de olhos, curvando-se e o segurando pela nuca com a mão livre, para roubar um beijo com sabor de manteiga de amendoim.

– Vamos sair hoje a noite – o mais velho decretou ao se separarem – Quando voltar da viagem.

– Okay – Stiles balançou a cabeça, sem fôlego pelo beijo inusitado – Nosso primeiro jantar romântico a luz da lua, sourwolf.

– As oito? – elegantemente ignorou o apelido.

– Pode ser. Dá tempo de chegar da excursão.

– Tome cuidado...

– Não se preocupe com nada. São três lobos e uma banshee para me...

– Stiles, não foi o que eu quis dizer – apesar da ameaça anterior Derek se sentiu na obrigação de alertar o namorado – Tem obras que valem milhões por lá. Se quebrar alguma coisa...

O garoto ficou indignado. De onde todos tiraram a idéia de que era desastrado?

– Outra dessa e não tem jantar romântico! – ameaçou emburrado ligando o motor do jipe.

Derek não respondeu. Continuou comendo a torrada e se afastou alguns passos abrindo espaço para que o namorado manobrasse o jipe e arrancasse dali, na mesma velocidade em que batia seu coração.

Então acenou em direção a janela da cozinha; onde sabia que seu sogro, o xerife Stilinski, espiava discretamente atrás da cortina. A relação de Derek e Stiles era inusitada para todos. Não importava de que ângulo se avaliasse, por inúmeros motivos.

Ao chegar ao colégio, Stiles viu que os alunos do segundo ano estavam para fora do prédio, formando pequenos grupos, próximos a dois ônibus amarelos. Aquela tradição vinha se realizando por várias gerações: anualmente os segundoanistas faziam uma excursão ao Museu de San Francisco e passavam o dia analisando obras de artes variadas.

Chegara a vez de Scott e seus companheiros.

– E aí, cara! – Stiles viu o melhor amigo parado perto da moto e aproximou-se. A mochila estava jogada displicente no ombro – Kira...

Os dois cumprimentaram o recém-chegado.

– Preciso que nos dê cobertura – McCall foi falando baixo.

– O que? Por que?

O jovem Alpha sorriu suspeito e trocou um olhar ainda mais suspeito com a garota de ascendência japonesa. Controlava seu lobo bem, mesmo sendo lua cheia. Por isso não temia mais que a situação ficasse perigosa, estando com uma garota.

– Não vamos para Frisco, Stiles. Quero levar Kira até a reserva e passar o dia com ela...

– Mas Scotty... – o humano se surpreendeu – Nós esperamos por esse dia desde que entramos no colégio! Okay, eu esperei por esse dia. Faça o que tem que fazer, campeão. E divirtam-se.

– Obrigado!

Stiles sorriu e observou enquanto o amigo e seu novo interesse romântico escapuliam empurrando a moto para não chamar atenção. Mas aparentemente ninguém ligava para eles.

– Pelo menos ainda tem o Isaac e... ah, olha só... o mesmo Isaac que está no carro da Allison. Eles não estão parando e... saquei. Outro casalzinho que vai matar aula. Totalmente perfeito.

O treinador Finstock começou a chamar os alunos pelo nome, lendo-os em uma folha presa à uma prancheta. Pouco a pouco os adolescentes iam entrando conforme era indicado: ou no ônibus um ou no ônibus dois. Ele ficaria responsável por um dos ônibus, junto com outro professor. Assim como outra dupla de professores cuidaria do segundo veículo coletivo.

– Stilinski, no ônibus um. E não se atreva a bafejar nos mostruários. A escola não vai pagar nada que você quebrar – e continuou chamando outros nomes.

Stiles nem se indignou com a reprimenda. Seria desperdício de fôlego. Ele ouviu seu nome, mas continuou do lado de fora, para saber quais dos seus amigos estaria no mesmo automóvel. No fim das contas nenhum deles foi chamado, nem Lydia, Danny ou os gêmeos. E ele compreendeu que os casaizinhos todos tinham planejado cabular aula, evitando entregar as autorizações como se os pais não tivessem concordado com a aula de campo.

Enquanto entrava no ônibus, pensou seriamente em enviar um SMS para Derek e pedir que o namorado encontrasse com ele no Museu, todavia mudou logo de idéia. A viagem era longa e tediosa. Não podia fazer isso com Hale, ele provavelmente criara planos para o dia. Seria injusto.

Conseguiu um lugar só para si, afinal, vários alunos tinham faltado. Jogou a mochila em um dos bancos e sentou-se à janela. Sacou o smartphone do bolso. Podia se distrair na viagem de horas com algum joguinho ou atualizando suas redes sociais. Não se preocupou com a bateria, levava o carregador por que o restaurante interno do Museu oferecia suporte para aplicação de nova carga.

O passeio que antes o deixara ansioso e animado mudara para chato e enfadonho. Teria que andar sozinho pelo Museu, um tédio.

Por outro lado havia a promessa de um encontro com o namorado. Pensar em estar a noite com Derek disparava seu coração e lhe ruborizava o rosto. Começou a contar os segundos para que o dia passasse logo e retornasse para casa.

Mal sabia Stiles que o destino traçara planos bem diferentes para si.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo tem um personagem que não me pertence. Ele é o Francis Aberline, que foi emprestado do filme “O lobisomem” (2010). Esse personagem é a única coisa que peguei do filme, então não tem como marcar crossover, por que seria trapaça. Mas também não posso levar os créditos. Recomendo que vejam o filme. É espetacular e tem uma das transformações que eu mais gosto! É de tirar o fôlego.
> 
> Boa leitura e perdoem os erros!

Burned Soul  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 02_

O lugar era esplendido, fora de escala. Stiles estava maravilhado com tanta coisa para se ver.

Logo após receber as instruções dos professores responsáveis se separara do grupo e achara melhor andar por lá sozinho.

Como se fosse carma acabou entrando pela via de acesso às cerâmicas. Todas muito bem protegidas dentro de mostruários feitos de vidro reforçado, obrigado. Só com uma marreta em mãos Stiles conseguiria quebrar algo por ali. Isso, sendo muito otimista e levando em conta que ele seria capaz de erguer a marreta...

Enfim... por via das dúvidas ajeitou a mochila nas costas. Vai que ela esbarra em alguma coisa...

Passou algum tempo andando por ali, desviando do fluxo de turistas que vinham de todas as partes não apenas do estado e do condado, mas do país. E de oversea também. Conseguiu reconhecer dois ou três idiomas usados por grupos de excursionistas.

Um jogo de cerâmica chinesa em específico chamou-lhe a atenção. Os dados no mostruário diziam ter mais de mil anos. A sensação incrível era inegável: tentar imaginar pessoas vivendo tanto tempo atrás, amassando barro até dar a forma delicada, levar ao sol para secar. Entregar para os artesãos que iriam arte-finalizar. E, o mais bacana, o momento cerimonial em que seriam usados.

Pois tinham sido usados. Mil anos atrás.

Olhar para cada uma daquelas obras era estar frente a frente com evidencias da história acontecendo.

Mesmo estando sozinho não se arrependeu de ter ido ao Museu.

Como havia muito a ser visto e pouco tempo, Stiles logo se orientou pelas placas e sinais e rumou para a área das pinturas. Seu desejo era ver um pouco de cada ala em exposição.

Caminhou calmamente entre os quadros. Sem reconhecer nenhum em especial. Bem que gostaria de tirar algumas fotos, mas as regras do lugar eram claras: nada de fotos. Nem com celular.

Os seguranças e câmeras espalhados eram argumento suficiente para que Stiles não se arriscasse a burlar as normas. Até tinha sido tentado em uma ou duas vezes, quando o funcionário olhava para outro lado e a câmera estava em outro ângulo. Todavia desistiu. Não queria ser expulso de lá.

Aproximava-se da hora do almoço quando chegou a um canto dos expositores que, apesar do grande fluxo de visitantes, estava vazio. Apenas um homem permanecia parado em frente, admirando.

A curiosidade de Stiles foi provocada. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro e resolveu ver o que era o quadro que espantara todo mundo.

Estava chegando perto quando o homem solitário fez menção de se afastar um tanto depressa. Stiles olhou dele para a obra e balançou a cabeça.

– Faz sentido...

Ouvindo a frase misteriosa, o desconhecido mudou de idéia e permaneceu parado, quieto. Logo se virava para o jovem, franzindo as sobrancelhas de leve.

– Desculpe-me...?

Stiles sorriu para o homem. Ele parecia ter a idade de seu pai, tinha cabelos lisos perfeitamente penteados, olhos profundos e lábios finos tensos formando um conjunto harmonioso que combinava com o rosto sisudo. Não precisava ser do mundo da moda para ver que cada peça de roupa que ele usava devia ter custado uma pequena fortuna, tal perfeição do corte e qualidade do tecido.

– Isso – Stiles apontou para o quadro – É totalmente medonho. Eu também me assustaria.

Os dois voltaram o olhar para a pintura. Chamava-se “Alma Queimada” e fora criada por Lubich d’Fiore, alguém que Stiles nunca ouvira falar. Pertencia, provavelmente, a época do Iluminismo, talvez do início do movimento. A racionalidade da obra era praticamente palpável. O autor parecia querer concretizar sentimentos como angústia, medo, amargura e consternação.

– Não me assustou – o homem falou um tanto pensativo. Sua voz era grave, quase rouca.

– Se não foi o quadro, então fui eu quem te assustou, por que o senhor estava com cara de quem queria sair correndo daqui.

O outro analisou o menino parado ao seu lado e balançou a cabeça. A sombra de um sorriso moldou-lhe os lábios finos pela primeira vez naquela conversa.

– Desculpe-me, jovem. Não quero soar ofensivo, mas você não é exatamente o que eu chamaria de assustador.

– Não deixe a aparência magrela te enganar. Sou muito perigoso.

– Claro, claro – o mais velho claramente se divertia agora – Eu estava pensando sobre esse quadro. D’Fiore foi muito bem sucedido em sua intenção de causar repulsa e terror em quem admirasse a obra. Ele nos faz ver que temos inúmeros elementos sombrios em nós mesmos. Elementos cuja simples existência nos causa receio de olhar no espelho e reconhecê-los nos mirando de volta.

Stiles passou a mão pelo cabelo, enquanto voltava a avaliar a pintura exposta. Segurou o queixo com os dedos assumindo um ar muito analítico. A postura divertiu ainda mais ao outro, que se perguntava como ele se sairia rebatendo o comentário crítico.

– Não sei... – Stilinski foi dizendo hesitante – Acho que uma obra de arte deve ser analisada de várias perspectivas.

– Como assim? – o adulto esforçou-se para não rir da resposta evasiva.

Stiles agitou a mão tentando dar ênfase ao que explicava.

– O senhor diz que a obra causa repulsa e eu concordo. Mas a intenção talvez não seja nos fazer perceber que temos esses elementos. Tipo...

– Tipo...?

O garoto riu encabulado.

– Parece um grito de socorro – afirmou um tanto sem graça – Como se o autor não soubesse como pedir ajuda e pintar fosse a forma que ele descobriu de estender a mão e se puxar do fundo do poço. Esperar que alguém enxergasse no quadro o sofrimento do artista, o quanto a alma dele estava queimada.

Terminou voltando-se para o homem parado ao seu lado, que não fazia nenhum esforço para esconder o espanto. A expressão em seu rosto deixou Stiles embaraçado, talvez tivesse dito uma besteira enorme.

– Não entendo nada de arte. O que eu disse não faz sentido...

– Pelo contrário – foi cortado. O mais velho virou-se para o quadro e o analisou como se a pintura tivesse recebido uma nova injeção de luz – É brilhante...

– Brilhante? Sério?!

– Alias, meu nome é Francis Aberline.

– Pode me chamar de Stiles.

– É um jovem muito sensível, senhor Stiles. Me fez ver as coisas por um ângulo que eu nunca imaginara antes.

Stiles enfiou as mãos no bolso e deu de ombros. Não ia dizer ao desconhecido que já se sentira assim algumas vezes antes, como se gritasse socorro e ninguém ouvisse sua voz. Mas encontrara formas de expressar a dor que carregava. Formas de expor sua própria “Alma Queimada” e que aos poucos ficava bem, pois encontrara pessoas para cuidar de si, além de seu pai. E a quem podia cuidar em troca. Entendia agora os seus ataques de pânico, e não mais os tivera desde que se sentira seguro com as pessoas ao seu redor. Seguro com Derek.

– Desgarrou-se do grupo?

A pergunta surpreendeu Stilinski.

– Não entendi.

– Adolescentes – Aberline sorriu de leve – Que eu saiba sempre andam em bandos.

– Ahh, claro. Claro que estava falando disso... meus amigos estão por aí... sabe como é...

– Pensou que eu falava do que? – o mais velho lançou um olhar profundo ao companheiro de conversa. A ponto de incomodá-lo.

– É impressão minha ou o senhor tem um leve sotaque britânico...? – a pergunta de Stiles veio com o objetivo de mudar de assunto descaradamente. Divertiu a Aberline.

– Viajei muito pelo mundo, mas creio que não foi o suficiente para perder a marca de meu lar. Sim, nasci e cresci em Londres, embora a Inglaterra não seja meu abrigo permanente há anos.

– Ah... mas nem dá para perceber. Só se prestar muita atenção mesmo – o garoto deu de ombros.

– Ou seja, você é um jovem observador, senhor Stiles.

Stilinski sentiu o rosto esquentar. Aquele homem que tinha idade para ser seu pai estava lhe passando uma cantada!

– Não... na verdade tenho problemas com Déficit de Atenção e... eu preciso ir agora...

– Espere. É quase hora do almoço. Talvez queira estender um pouco mais nossa conversa sobre obras de arte e dividir comigo o prazer de sua companhia.

Stiles negou com a cabeça. Subitamente sentiu uma vontade danada de sair correndo dali. Quase como um instinto alertando para o perigo daquele homem culto, educado e bem vestido. Aparentemente inofensivo.

– Eu... preciso... não posso. Meus amigos estão me esperando. Adeus...

Deu meia volta e afastou-se rápido dali. Não compreendia bem por que se comportava assim, assustado. Que mal havia levar uma cantada? Não era culpa sua e Derek não podia brigar com ele.

Francis Aberline assistiu a fuga com um sorriso discreto no rosto, sabia que o menino lhe contara uma mentira.

Ah, fazia tantos anos que não se divertia em uma conversa que quase esquecera a sensação. E, além disso, na troca de palavras com Stiles nascera um sentimento que jamais experimentara antes. Mas que, de modo inconsciente, reconhecia muito bem.

Agora que fora preso na inesperada armadilha, não conseguiria escapar. Seu lobo não permitiria. Assim como não permitiria que aquele menino lhe escapasse.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preciso confessar que eu sonhei isso tudo. E transformei em uma fanfic! Só que no meu sonho eu escrevia com o Jacob do Crepúsculo interagindo com o Stiles, e eu ficava desesperada, pensava: santo Deus, eu não li Crepúsculo, não vou conseguir escrever com a Bela (e a Bela nem aparecia no sonho, vai entender). A solução que eu encontrei foi assistir Os vampiros que se mordam! Sonho doido.
> 
> Mas eu gostei da idéia principal e resolvi aproveitar e escrever (acordada). Ao invés do Jacob, eu usei o Aberline e gostei mais do resultado final!
> 
> Enfim...
> 
> Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando!


	3. Chapter 3

Burned Soul  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 03_

Stiles reconheceu alguns alunos da sua turma espalhados pelo restaurante, mas evitou todos eles. Escolheu uma mesa afastada num canto e próxima a uma tomada que, por milagre, estava disponível. A comida era tão boa que acabou repetindo, enquanto recarregava o celular. Enviou SMS para Scott e para Derek, mas nenhum dos dois respondeu, fato que nem era uma surpresa.

Depois do almoço, sentindo-se incrivelmente pesado e lento, Stiles concluiu que o passeio já não era assim tão divertido. Tudo o que ele queria era sentar um pouco. Mas se fizesse isso cairia no sono mais fácil do que alguém diz a palavra dormir.

Então ele perambulou. Passou pela ala das esculturas. Uma retratação de “A Medusa” o deixou particularmente arrepiado. O mármore parecia vivo e os olhos, sinistros e vazados, miravam diretamente em Stiles. Ou ele sentia que miravam. Por que tinha uma forte sensação de ser observado. No entanto, por mais que olhasse em derredor, ninguém parecia dar a mínima para o garoto.

Talvez fosse apenas a estatua mesmo.

Aquele foi o único instante em que Stiles burlou as regras. Com o coração aos saltos esperou o guarda se distrair tirando dúvidas de uma senhora e a câmera oportunamente filmar no ângulo oposto. Sacou o celular e capturou uma boa imagem do mármore cinzento.

Aliviado respirou fundo e voltou a guardar o aparelho no bolso.

Dali rumou para o espaço dos quadros novamente. A área parecia dedicada às obras feitas durante a Renascença. Eram imagens bonitas, mas Stiles queria ver mais do Iluminismo.

Tentou se orientar pelos mapas nas paredes. Parecia que estava longe. O Museu de San Francisco era grande. Desistiu e foi para o espaço mais próximo: das cerâmicas.

Lá encontrou-se com Jared. O jovem tinha se juntado a um dos grupos com guia e absolvia as explicações que o homem dava como um homem sedento no deserto faria ao encontrar um oásis.

Stiles sentiu-se totalmente menos nerd ao ver a cena.

Como já era quase três horas da tarde e o horário de retorno seria as quatro, Stilinski resolveu sair do Museu e voltar para o ônibus, para descansar um pouco. Não agüentava mais andar. Porém, ficaria feliz se surgisse oportunidade para um novo passeio aquele lugar.

O estacionamento estava lotado de ônibus escolares com placas de diversos lugares dos Estados Unidos. Deu um pouco de trabalho achar onde estavam estacionados os do colégio de Beacon Hills.

– Santo Deus, é a visão do paraíso! – o garoto exclamou erguendo os braços para o céu. Os motoristas que conversavam do lado de fora riram com a cena.

– Você é o segundo – um deles disse divertido. Fez um sinal indicando que a porta estava aberta.

Stiles entrou no ônibus e viu que uma garota dormia a sono solto, encostada na janela. Lembrava dela das aulas de História ou Economia, mas o nome não lhe veio a mente.

Passou por ela e foi direto para o fundão. Acomodou-se com um suspiro. Suas pernas estavam pesadas e seus pés doíam. Sacou uma barra de chocolate da mochila e começou a comê-la.

Pegou o celular e deu uma olhada na foto que tirara d’A Medusa. A imagem ficara realmente ótima! Pensou em mandar para o Instagram, mas mudou de idéia. Faria isso quando estivesse na segurança de seu lar, protegido por seu pai. Vai que postar fotos proibidas do Museu violasse alguma lei...?

Aproveitou para enviar SMS para Scott e para Derek. Para seu namorado enviou mais alguns, na verdade. O que ele fazia de tão importante que não podia respondê-lo? Sabia que Derek não gostava de celulares, mas isso precisaria mudar.

No fim das contas o cansaço o venceu. Acabou desistindo de navegar no smartphone e encostou a cabeça no vidro deixando o sono dominá-lo.

O som do motor ligado e o ônibus entrando em movimento tirou Stiles de seu cochilo restaurador. Ele acordou meio desorientado, passou as costas da mão por um pouco de baba que lhe escorria pelo queixo e secou na calça jeans.

Um tanto surpreso olhou pela janela. Parecia mais tarde do que deveria. Ao consultar o celular seu coração deu um salto. Notou aviso de três SMS de Derek e as horas. Seis e meia da tarde!

– Ei – debruçou-se no banco da frente e falou com Eddie Abomowitz – Não devíamos estar no meio do caminho?

O garoto deu de ombros, entediado.

– Greenberg entrou no ônibus errado e atrasou a viagem.

– Fala sério! – Stiles soltou o corpo e afundou-se no acento. Nunca chegariam a Beacon Hills antes das oito horas. Adeus jantar romântico com Derek. Pelo andar da carruagem só estariam em casa por volta das dez da noite.

Sem outra opção enviou SMS para Scott, Allison, Lydia e Danny. Assim todos ficariam sabendo do ocorrido e estariam no colégio no horário correto, já que tinham mentido em casa e precisavam mesmo esperar a volta da excursão.

Por último enviou um textinho para Derek, cancelando o jantar. A resposta veio quase instantaneamente. O lobisomem prometeu esperá-lo na porta da escola e acompanhá-lo em casa.

Stiles sorriu pela resposta totalmente romântica e... com alguns erros de digitação. Derek odiava celulares. Só comprara aquele por que era importante que o Pack tivesse um meio rápido e prático de entrar em contato. Se dependesse do lobo ficaram no basicão: um uivo aqui, outro ali. Até ser lembrado, por Stiles, Lydia e Allison, que nem sempre os humanos poderiam escutar e, mais importante, responder a esse tipo de chamado.

Argumento poderoso.

E ali estava Derek Hale, levando uma surra do teclado ao enviar uma mensagem de texto para o namorado. Totalmente fofo.

O filho do xerife ajeitou-se no acento e deixou os olhos lancearem a paisagem lá fora. San Francisco era uma cidade fascinante. Não tao decadente quanto New York ou fria quanto Philly. Sem as luzes de Los Angeles ou...

Parou com as comparações.

Frisco tinha sua própria personalidade e encantos, como qualquer cidade nos Estados Unidos da América. Assim como Beacon Hills.

Stiles ficava feliz e aliviado em poder voltar para casa. Colocou o celular no silencioso, guardou no bolso e acomodou-se para continuar com a soneca.

_oOo_

Scott estacionou a moto ao lado do carro de Derek. Imaginou logo de cara que o lobisomem fora avisado por seu namorado. Por isso estava ali. Desceu da moto assim que Kira saltou do carona.

Passava pouco das nove horas, mas era melhor chegar antes do que depois do ônibus. Não podia arriscar.

– Derek – cumprimentou e recebeu um aceno de cabeça de volta.

– Não foi na viagem? – Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando do Alpha para a garota japonesa.

– Não. Levei Kira para conhecer a reserva... – o casal parecia ter tido um dia extremamente satisfatório, levando-se em conta o sorriso sustentado nos lábios de ambos.

– Foi muito divertido, Scott. Obrigada.

Derek se segurou para não girar os olhos. Esses recém apaixonados... bem, não podia falar nada, pois também se encaixava na categoria. Ou melhor, como diria Stiles: totalmente se encaixava na categoria.

Os próximos a chegar foram Isaac e Allison. Pareciam tão felizes, se não mais, quanto Scott e Kira.

– Deixe-me adivinhar – o ex-Alpha debochou – Mataram aula também...?

– Não – a Argent deu de ombros – Fizemos uma aula de campo diferente do resto da turma...

– Tipo isso – Isaac concordou.

– O ônibus atrasou, não é? – Kira suspirou – Isso sempre acontece em excursões.

– Metade do Pack foi e metade ficou – Derek comentou, encostando-se no próprio carro – As coisas no meu tempo não eram assim.

– Que nada – foi Isaac quem se prontificou de colocar o companheiro em dia com as notícias – Encontramos com Lydia e Aiden na hora do almoço. Eles meio que dividiram essa aula de campo com a gente... mas logo nos separamos.

– Aposto que devem estar chegando aqui a qualquer momento... assim como Ethan e Dannny.

– Todos mataram aula? – Derek não sabia por que se surpreendia ainda com aqueles adolescentes.

– Todos não – Scott sorriu – Stiles foi nos representando. Sempre podemos contar com ele.

Hale emburrou. Se soubesse que todos os outros tinham planos românticos para o dia ele os teria imitado! Roubaria o namorado e juntos fariam uma aula de campo bem diferenciada!

– Mal vejo a hora de repetir a dose – Kira falou sonhadora.

Scott ia responder quando ouviu seu celular tocando. Era o número de sua mãe.

– Alô...?

– Scotty! Meu filho, graças a Deus... você está bem?

O menino olhou em volta, estranhando a pergunta.

– Sim, claro que estou. Por que não estaria?

Houve um momento de hesitação do outro lado da linha. McCall olhou para o aparelho verificando se a ligação tinha caído. Os segundos ainda contavam. Recolocou o aparelho no ouvido.

– Mamãe?

– Não sei se puxo suas orelhas e te deixo de castigo ou... você matou aula, Scott?!

– Como sabe...? Quer dizer... eu... o que está acontecendo?

Ouviu a mãe respirar muito fundo.

– Falamos sobre seu comportamento depois, garoto. Isso aqui está uma loucura, Scott. Recebemos um chamado da rodovia. Houve um acidente... fiquei tão aflita!

Nesse ponto Derek, que podia ouvir a conversa, descruzou os braços, afastando-se do carro e chegando mais para perto de McCall. Seu rosto empalideceu enquanto tinha um péssimo pressentimento.

Os lobisomens trocaram um olhar preocupado, antes que o Alpha tomasse a palavra.

– Mamãe... que tipo de acidente?

– Com um ônibus do colégio, Scotty. Do seu colégio...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Burned Soul  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 04_

Nesse ponto Derek, que podia ouvir a conversa, descruzou os braços, afastando-se do carro e chegando mais para perto de McCall. Seu rosto empalideceu enquanto tinha um péssimo pressentimento.

Os lobisomens trocaram um olhar preocupado, antes que o Alpha tomasse a palavra.

– Mamãe... que tipo de acidente?

– Com um ônibus do colégio, Scotty. Do seu colégio...

O adolescente perdeu a reação por alguns segundos. Mas logo se recuperava e pedia mais detalhes para a mãe sobre o ocorrido.

Derek sacou o celular do bolso e discou para Stiles. Tocou até cair na caixa postal. Repetiu a operação e o resultado foi o mesmo.

– Ninguém atende – ele informou preocupado.

Scott desligou a ligação. Já tinha o local aproximado do acidente. Virou-se para a nova namorada.

– Kira...

– Vou com vocês – afirmou convicta, sem deixar qualquer margem para discussão. Scott concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

– Isaac e Allison vão até o hospital. Avisem Lydia e os gêmeos. Derek e eu iremos ao local do acidente.

Dadas as ordens do Alpha, cada um seguiu para seu veículo, McCall subiu na moto, com Kira na garupa. E partiram.

Puro caos, foi isso o que encontraram. O incidente acontecera em um lugar ermo da longa rodovia, num trecho fronteiriço. Um dos ônibus estava intacto e apenas aguardava ordens para seguir viagem. Estudantes assustados assistiam de dentro do veículo, sem ter autorização para sair.

Já o outro...

Scott desceu da moto junto com Kira e deram um jeito de embrenhar-se na confusão de pessoas. Havia ambulâncias e viaturas. O ar pesado e impregnado com cheiro de sangue, queimado, medo e confusão. Dor.

O coração do adolescente disparou ao se aproximar do ônibus que sofrera o sinistro. Ele fora partido ao meio. Literalmente. Metade amarela permanecia em pé, parcamente equilibrada. A outra metade tombara, incapaz de resistir ao ataque.

McCall quase recuou. Ali o cheiro de sangue e medo era quase irrespirável. Chegou a dar um passo para trás e esbarrou em Derek que também conseguira se infiltrar no meio da confusão.

Por um segundo o tempo parou. Vozes de professores e dos membros do resgate desapareceram.

Os dois se entreolharam.

– O ônibus foi atacado por um lobisomem? – Scott soou incrédulo. As marcas de garras na lataria eram inegáveis. Algo muito forte separara o pesado veículo em dois. E, além disso, pairava algo inusitado no ar. Um aroma que fez os olhos de McCall brilharem em vermelho antes que o rapaz fizesse um esforço para se controlar – Esse cheiro? É de um Alpha?!

Derek meneou a cabeça.

– Não. Não é um Alpha... mas...

– Mas...? Derek, meu lobo está reagindo. Ele... ficou agressivo!

– Sei disso, Scott. O meu também.

– Então se não é um Alpha, o que é?

O adulto trincou os dentes e por um instante pareceu que não responderia ao questionamento de McCall. Contudo meneou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

– Algo pior. Muito pior que um Alpha.

– Do que você está falando?

– De um Digamma...

– Um o quê? – Scott soou confuso – Digamma? O que é isso? Um tipo de lobisomem? Não são apenas Alphas, Betas e Ômegas?

Derek voltou o rosto e observou o companheiro diretamente nos olhos.

– Digamma é uma palavra extinta do dicionário grego, Scott. Nós a usamos para nos referir a uma espécie de lobisomem que não deveria existir mais.

– E esse cheiro? É de um? Tem certeza?

– Precisamos encontrar Stiles, ele pode estar ferido. Depois eu explico isso melhor!

Scott concordou com a afirmação. Alcançar o amigo era prioridade número um. Enviou uma mensagem para Allison, pedindo que a garota avisasse assim que chegasse ao hospital.

Voltando a confusão, o Alpha apontou um carro de polícia e o xerife Stilinski falando ao comunicador. Foram rapidamente até ele. O homem encerrou a chamada e olhou para os dois lobisomens.

– Dois garotos mortos. Vários feridos. Mas Stiles – John se controlava para manter a calma – Meu filho não está aqui.

– Como assim? – Scott olhou de John para Derek, já temendo a resposta do xerife.

– Isso foi tudo o que encontrei – o xerife ergueu a mochila que tanto Derek quanto MacCall reconheceram como de Stiles – O que quer que tenha atacado o ônibus levou o meu filho...

O homem já não fez nenhum esforço para se controlar. Seu desespero atingiu os lobos de Derek e Scott em uma onda sufocante. E Hale ecoou tais sentimentos em maior proporção. Por um segundo ele foi apenas preocupação e medo.

– Scotty... – a voz de um pai acuado trouxe os rapazes de volta a realidade. O requerido encheu os pulmões de ar e teve o cuidado de fazer sua voz soar decidida ao responder o pedido implícito por trás de seu nome.

– Vamos encontrá-lo. Não se preocupe, senhor Stilinski. Vou trazer Stiles de volta.

Às vezes o rapaz se perguntava se ele e seus amigos tinham um alvo tatuado no peito, por que sempre pareciam na mira de toda e qualquer encrenca sobrenatural que surgisse em seus caminhos.

Mais essa agora.

O que um lobisomem supostamente extinto iria querer com Stiles Stilinski?

oOo

A consciência voltou lentamente. Ao contrário da dor que veio rápido a si, toda de uma vez e sem compaixão.

Stiles abriu os olhos e tentou sentar-se, mas não conseguiu. O lado direito de seu corpo ardia terrivelmente. Tocou com cuidado, sentindo a roupa retalhada e, por baixo do tecido, a pele meio esfolada e suja de terra. Parecia que seu corpo fora arrastado pelo chão.

Puxou os dedos e graças à parca claridade viu que estavam sujos de sangue.

Gemeu e praguejou.

Os olhos castanhos olharam o teto alto daquele lugar. Havia uma clarabóia por onde luz mortiça entrava, porém não se podia ver a lua. Isso significava que a noite ia bem avançada.

Moveu a cabeça de leve e analisou o local onde estava. Uma espécie de sala, desprovida de qualquer mobília, apenas as paredes altas. O chão de concreto estava sujo de terra e mato seco e velho. Além da clarabóia não era visível nem sequer uma pequena janela.

Respirou fundo.

Mesmo na pouca claridade era possível se ver as marcas na parede. Muitas, em todos os sentidos e direções. Como se garras poderosas e ferozes fossem usadas contra a estrutura.

O coração disparou e ele tentou manter a calma, caído no chão daquele lugar desconhecido. Se perguntou qual sua última lembrança. Recordava muito bem de estar no ônibus escolar enquanto voltavam de uma visita ao Museu de Frisco. Com certeza cochilara outra vez. Sim. Tinha caído no sono durante a volta e não fora o único. Vários colegas dormiram, vencidos pelo cansado e pela longa espera por Greenberg, que sempre dava um jeito de tumultuar a paz do ambiente.

E então...

Em algum momento da viagem fora arrancado do sono profundo. Barulho alto, gritos, cheiro de sangue e o ônibus virando na estrada! Faíscas do contato metal contra asfalto.

Uma confusão do inferno.

Nada mais depois disso. Provavelmente Stiles perdera os sentidos. Seria impossível preencher corretamente tudo o que se passara desde o acidente com o ônibus até ele acordar ferido naquela sala desconhecida.

Consciente do machucado em seu corpo, moveu-se cuidadosa e lentamente. Demorou longos minutos e ao final suava frio pelo esforço, mas conseguira se por sentado.

Na nova posição tinha melhor visão da sala. Arrependeu-se por um breve segundo de ter conseguido a proeza. O sangue gelou nas veias.

A primeira coisa que notou foi a porta alta, estrategicamente colocada a sua direita e único meio de acesso ao local onde estava. A segunda coisa notada foi a criatura visível através da porta aberta. Em uma posição de vigília.

Um lobisomem. Em sua forma completa. E ele era tão grande que não conseguiria passar facilmente pela abertura, talvez por isso permanecesse do lado de fora. Analisando bem, aquele monstro poderia derrubar as paredes sem esforço, caso investisse para valer. O coração de Stiles disparou. Ele não se recordava de a forma Alpha de Peter ser tão grande assim. Uma monstruosidade sem igual.

Além disso, a criatura mantinha os olhos cravados no humano, vigiando cada um de seus movimentos. Olhos dourados, não vermelhos.

Aquela fera era um Beta? Como era possível?!!

Stiles tentou arrastar-se para um pouco mais longe, por puro instinto. O lobisomem rosnou baixo, um som gutural e agressivo. O menino paralisou-se no ato. Concluiu que era mais seguro permanecer quieto. Fato que não impediu o coração de bater ainda mais forte e a boca de ficar seca.

Não precisava ser um gênio para se perceber metido em uma senhora encrenca. De fato, ali estava ele mergulhado até o pescoço em sua situação inesperada. Mas precisaria sim, ser um gênio, para encontrar um jeito de salvar-se.

Ou deveria confiar em Scott e em seu Pack?

Esperar Derek?

Stiles respirou fundo e apoiou a cabeça contra a parede. Por que? Por que ele sempre se metia em encrenca e acabava se dando tão mal? Não era justo.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Burned Soul  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 05_

– Kira... – o Alpha aproximou-se da garota japonesa, mas Kira antecipou-se ao que ele lhe pediria.

– Vai, Scott. Eu me viro daqui para conseguir uma carona. Você não podem perder o rastro.

– Eu a levo em casa – o xerife se ofereceu sem hesitar – Assim que dermos um jeito nos feridos.

– Tomem cuidado – Scott recomendou antes de acenar para o outro lobisomem chamando-o.

Scott e Derek afastaram-se da confusão que se acercava do acidente. Quando estavam a uma distância segura assumiram a forma incompleta e usaram o poder sobrenatural para seguir o cheiro deixado pelo outro lobisomem.

A trilha seguiu-se embrenhando pela floresta que ladeava a rodovia e fazia limites com o inicio da Reserva Florestal de Beacon Hills.

A determinado ponto Derek sentiu algo mais no ar. Fez um gesto para o companheiro. Dois pares de olhos argutos buscaram a grama alta que cobria o chão. Foi Scott quem localizou, um pouco a frente da divisa que marcava a mudança de solo, onde a grama terminava e dava espaço a pedriscos de vários tamanhos. Havia um sinal diferente, como se algo tivesse caído e sido arrastado por alguns metros.

– Sangue – Derek ajoelhou-se no chão para observar melhor. Nem precisava, pois o cheiro familiar era óbvio – Ele machucou Stiles...

Scott engoliu em seco. A raiva de Hale o contagiou. Esforçou-se para manter a calma, pois perder a cabeça era a última coisa da qual precisavam no momento.

– Vamos logo, Derek – exigiu um tanto seco – O rastro está cada vez mais fraco.

O mais velho acenou com a cabeça, levantando-se e controlando-se com dificuldade. Maldita criatura!

Seguiram juntos até a beira de um rio, que cortava o caminho. O rastro do Digamma terminava dentro das águas límpidas. Sem dúvidas ele tinha entrado para despistar caso alguém o seguisse.

McCall olhou para Derek. Silenciosamente compreenderam que precisavam se separar para cobrir a maior área possível das margens do rio e tentar redescobrir a pista perdida.

O mais velho seguiu rio abaixo, enquanto Scott tomou a direção da nascente das águas. Cada segundo podia ser definitivo naquela busca desesperada.

Apesar de todos os esforços o dia começou a amanhecer e eles não conseguiram recuperar o rastro perdido. O Digamma se fora. E levara Stiles com ele.

Os dois lobisomens se reagruparam no mesmo ponto onde tinham se separado. Estavam exaustos, exauridos por depositar tanta energia na busca infrutífera. E não ficaram nem um pouco mais próximos de encontrar o amigo raptado.

A raiva, preocupação e medo se acumulavam em Derek, a ponto de deixar Scott incomodado. Hale agia de forma pessimista demais!

– Tenta ligar para ele mais uma vez – Scott sugeriu, enquanto caminhavam de volta ao local onde ocorrera o ataque.

– Não. Talvez o Digamma não tenha descoberto que Stiles está com o celular. Se eu ligar... – deixou a frase no ar.

– Pode denunciar que ele ainda tem o celular. Entendi. Stiles é esperto e vai usar a primeira oportunidade para entrar em contato.

Derek acenou com a cabeça. Contava secretamente que aquela sua primeira tentativa não tivesse estragado tudo. Ficara desesperado ao saber do acidente e o reflexo fora ligar na mesma hora. Não podia se culpar por isso. Como ia saber?

Alcançaram o lugar onde tudo ocorrera. Não havia mais estudantes, professores, socorristas ou policiais. Apenas três ou quatro funcionários do reboque que guinchavam o que restara do ônibus.

O carro de Derek e a moto de Scott permaneciam a salvo, mais afastados. E o automóvel de Allison estava parado próximo a eles. A Argent, encostada na lataria junto com Isaac, demonstrava preocupação em suas belas feições.

Nem esperou que a dupla terminasse de chegar junto a eles para começar o interrogatório.

– E então? O que está acontecendo? Stiles foi o único que não apareceu e também não deu entrada no hospital. Quando chegamos aqui Isaac disse que sentiu um cheiro muito estranho, mas que já desapareceu.

Scott suspirou.

– Derek acha que é o cheiro de um Digamma. Nós perdemos o rastro dele no riacho. Mas parece que essa criatura levou Stiles.

– Por que?! – Allison soou horrorizada.

– Não sabemos – Derek cerrou os punhos com tanta raiva que suas mãos chegaram a tremer.

– O que é um Digamma? Pelo odor eu diria que é um lobisomem. Mas... não são apenas Alpha, Betas e Ômegas?

– Vou explicar tudo, Isaac. Melhor ir para minha casa, a menos que alguém queira descansar antes – Derek sugeriu um tanto seco.

A menção de um repouso foi prontamente recusada pelos adolescentes.

– Não temos tempo a perder – Allison encaminhou de volta para o carro, assim como Isaac.

– Eu falo com o pai de Stiles – Scott subiu na moto, mas antes de colocar o capacete pegou o celular com intenção de ligar para o xerife e informá-lo do fracasso das buscas.

– Não faça isso – Hale pediu para o jovem Alpha – Vou pessoalmente falar com ele. Sigam direto para a mansão. Me encontro com vocês em seguida.

McCall concordou com a cabeça. A frustração que o dominava era fator comum entre todos os quatro. E nem precisava ser um lobisomem para saber disso.

oOo

Stiles passou a pior noite de sua jovem vida, desde que podia se lembrar. Okay, talvez não fosse pior do que as noites que passara no hospital, junto com a mãe que definhava a cada dia, sem que os médicos pudessem fazer algo a respeito. Salvá-la. Noites horrorosas, obrigado.

Mas que entraria para o Top 03 de momentos ruins de Stiles Stilinski, ah, totalmente entraria.

Ele evitara, o máximo possível, se mover; pois o lobo acompanhava cada um de seus gestos com atenção predatória. Os olhos dourados sequer piscavam. Existia tanto interesse brilhando naquelas íris selvagens que Stiles se sentia como um ratinho diante de um leão.

Não podia compreender por que fora levado até ali. Ou como. O ferimento em seu corpo dizia que o lobisomem o arrastara por pelo menos uma parte do percurso. Isso e a roupa desfiada. Mas não por muito tempo, pensando bem. Se tivesse sido puxado pelo chão por muito tempo o machucado seria mais profundo e ele teria, com toda certeza, sido tirado da inconsciência pela dor.

Desistiu de tentar entender. Algumas coisas não fariam sentido nunca.

As horas se arrastaram com lentidão tal que Stiles acreditou estar em uma realidade paralela. Seu corpo estava dormente e ele sentia frio, em parte graças ao suor que escorria por sua têmpora e por suas costas, e em parte pela temperatura da madrugada.

Apesar da situação complicada, sua mente astuta tentava elaborar planos que o ajudassem a fugir dali. Já sentira o celular no bolso da frente da calça, mas não se atrevia a tentar pegá-lo. Temia a reação do lobisomem. Mesmo que o monstro nada fizesse até então, além de observá-lo. Não queria correr riscos.

Agarraria a oportunidade no momento propício.

E tal se deu logo ao amanhecer. A claridade diminuiu consideravelmente, pois sempre é mais escuro antes do amanhecer. Então os tons mudaram a medida que o sol surgia e seus raios rasgavam as nuvens impiedosamente, abrindo caminho para o novo dia.

Stiles viu o lobo mover-se. Era a hora de ele voltar a sua forma humana. O menino estava acostumado com Scott, Derek e os outros fazendo a transição tão fácil quanto um piscar de olhos.

Nada no mundo o prepararia para a cena que se desenrolou.

O lobisomem jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou a mostra as presas animalescas. Um rosnado rasgou-lhe a garganta e ecoou alto, trazendo consigo agonias saídas direto do inferno.

Stiles se arrepiou inteirinho diante do som que era pura dor e ferocidade. Arregalou os olhos assistindo enquanto o corpo do animal se contorcia e estalava, como se seus ossos fossem quebrados e remodelados em uma nova constituição. Podia ouvir o som pavoroso dos ossos sendo partidos.

A dor e sofrimento da criatura eram tão profundos e incontroláveis que o lobisomem deixou-se cair no chão, urrando e revirando-se sobre si mesmo, incapaz de manter a vigília do prisioneiro.

Foi a chance que Stiles precisava e a qual ele se agarrou, com um naufrago a deriva ao avistar um pedaço de madeira. Stilinski moveu-se rápido, puxando o celular do bolso da calça. Seu ferimento doeu tanto pelo gesto bruto, que ele beirou a inconsciência por instantes. Lutou bravamente, pois estaria totalmente ferrado se perdesse os sentidos.

Suor frio escorreu por seu rosto, e ele nunca ficou tão feliz antes, por ter colocado o celular de Derek na discagem rápida. Mais feliz ficou por que trocara de aparelho depois do banho de piscina graças a Kanima. Seu novo modelo era ainda mais prático do que o anterior.

Ao invés de ligar para Derek clicou no ícone de mensagem. Usou os polegares, que tremiam numa mistura de medo e dor, para digitar uma mensagem universalmente reconhecida e a enviou. Fez isso em segundos que pareceram horas, tendo como trilha sonora os uivos do lobisomem responsável por seu rapto.

Com um alívio fora de escala tornou a enfiar o celular no bolso e respirou fundo tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração. Voltou os olhos na direção do lobo, bem a tempo de ver o pêlo negro desaparecendo do corpo que encolhia e recuperava, finalmente, a forma humana.

E Stiles, chocado, reconheceu o homem que o prendera.

Francis Aberline.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Burned Soul  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 06_

– Um Digamma – Peter debochou – Um Digamma de verdade? Vivo?

Scott apertou os olhos, resistindo a tentação de saltar sobre o homem e sacudi-lo pelo pescoço até que o sorriso incrédulo fosse arrancado de sua face.

– Foi o que Derek disse.

Peter Hale olhou de Scott para Allison e Isaac, parados no meio da sala em reforma da Mansão de sua família. As obras iam quase pelo final. Em poucas semanas poderiam mobiliá-la e o lugar estaria novamente habitável. Felizmente a empreiteira não trabalhava aos finais de semana, por isso tinham privacidade o suficiente para discutir aquele assunto.

Fazia pouco mais de meia hora que os adolescentes tinham basicamente invadido a casa e despertado o Hale mais velho, quase de madrugada, falando coisas absurdas como Stiles sendo raptado por um Digamma.

Peter não sabia o que era mais insano: um Digamma ainda vivo ou alguém que realmente quisesse raptar Stiles. Desejou em segredo boa sorte ao infeliz que tivera a malfadada ideia.

Enfim...

– E onde está o desmiolado do meu sobrinho?

– Foi atualizar o xerife das novidades – Allison respondeu solicita.

– Ah.

– Você pode nos explicar o que é a droga de um Digamma? – Scott exigiu irritado – Já estou farto de frases reticentes.

Peter cruzou as mãos atrás das costas e caminhou pela sala até parar em frente a uma das grandes janelas cujos vidros tinham acabado de ser colocados e a massa ao redor deles ainda recendia a fresco.

Sua postura pensativa conteve a curiosidade dos mais jovens, que nada fizeram além de aguardar as informações que viriam.

– O marco – o ex-Alpha foi dizendo – oficialmente é a Revolução Industrial. Mas... vocês sabem... licantropia não é a mais exata das ciências. Pode ser um pouco antes, um pouco depois...

– O quê? – a indagação partiu de Scott.

– O ponto de referência. Nós, nascidos ou transformados depois de a Revolução Industrial, somos chamados de “Nova Geração”. E nos dividimos em Alphas, Betas e Ômegas. Mas isso vocês já sabem – suspirou entediado.

Allison levou a mão ao pescoço dolorido e também se pôs a andar pela sala, digerindo as informações. Não precisava ter QI acima da média para concluir o pensamento de Peter.

– Então os nascidos ou transformados antes de a Revolução são os “Velha Geração”?

– “Antiga Geração”. “Velha” soa meio ofensivo, não acha; criança? – ele corrigiu com diversão na voz, mas em seguida tornou-se sério – Sim. Os lobisomens de antes desse marco são chamados assim. Mas eles não se dividem em três categorias. Todos são chamados de Digamma.

– Revolução Industrial? – a voz de Isaac traia-lhe a incredulidade – Esse cara tem o que? Uns duzentos anos?

– Beirando isso – Peter respondeu.

– Lobisomens vivem tanto?! – Scott sentiu-se transtornado com a possibilidade.

– Não que eu saiba – Hale voltou com as explicações – Por isso dizemos que os Digamma estão extintos. Vejam bem, o envelhecimento humano é visto na licantropia como uma doença, por isso nosso fator de cura luta contra ele. E o resultado é que lobisomens envelhecem mais lentamente. Mas, ainda assim, envelhecemos e morremos. Não somos imortais.

– Mas como pode existir um lobisomem tão velho então? – Allison tentava entender o que acabara de escutar. Contudo era difícil.

Peter deu as costas para a janela e encarou aqueles jovens. Tão pouco eles sabiam que sua inocência chegava a ser comovente. A ignorância era como um véu que embaçava-lhes a vista e os impedia de ver a verdade. O homem adorava ser aquele que entreabria um pequeno vão em tal véu e os permitia um breve vislumbre do mundo real oculto da maioria dos seres humanos.

– Vocês sabem por que um Pack é tão importante? – indagou.

– Pelos números – a resposta partiu do jovem Alpha – Por que somos fortes quando temos outros lobisomens com a gente.

– Exato, Scott – Peter meneou a cabeça – Lobos andam em matilhas. Humanos vivem em sociedade, por que há força e proteção nos números. Mas nós não somos nem homens, nem lobos. Somos uma nova espécie parida pela natureza. Nós tiramos o poder da natureza. E quando um Digamma nascia, ele tinha exatamente isso: natureza virgem, pura para dar-lhe poder. Um lobisomem sozinho tinha a força de um Pack inteiro. Ele não precisava de números.

Terminou a longa fala e abriu os braços, num gesto significativo. Scott, Isaac e Allison ouviam-lhe a explicação apaixonada com interesse e curiosidade. Não ousaram quebrar o momento tingido com certo tom dramático.

– Mas então isso acabou. A natureza perdeu espaço para o progresso. Nós perdemos nossa força. Quase não há natureza para nos dar poder. Por isso precisamos de outros lobisomens. Precisamos de números, ao contrário de um Antiga Geração. Ser um Digamma é como ter um Alpha, um Beta e um Ômega em uma única criatura.

– Por que um monstro desses ia querer algo com Stiles? – Allison perguntou baixinho.

– Dúvida interessante, jovem amazona. Ouvi muito sobre Digammas em minha viagem à Europa. Aqui nos Estados Unidos não passam de uma lenda pálida e quase esquecida. Por que estaria aqui e... bem... destino é algo cínico, eu diria. Sempre a nos surpreender.

– Que quer dizer? – Scott franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

– Que existem infinitas possibilidades: esse Digamma, se for mesmo um, pode ter sentido o cheiro do Pack em Stiles e se sentido ameaçado. O namorado de meu adorado sobrinho pode ser apenas uma isca. Por que não? Embora minha aposta não seja nessa opção – sorriu de lado – Duzentos anos é um bocado de tempo, não acham? Esse lobisomem pode ter se sentido solitário... ou talvez quisesse um lanche da tarde com gosto diferente. Existe chance de Stiles nem estar mais vivo.

A frase irritou os garotos. Eles sabiam que Peter queria apenas provocar. E estava conseguindo. O homem adorava por lenha na fogueira!

Antes que alguém rebatesse a frase insensível a porta principal se abriu e Derek passou por ela, meio sem fôlego e com uma expressão que demandava urgência em seus atos.

– Ele está vivo – respondeu seco, antes de exibir o celular – E me enviou um SMS.

oOo

Stiles encarou o homem ofegante a sua frente sem poder acreditar que alguém aparentemente tão culto e discreto podia ser um lobisomem. Quase se chutou pelo pensamento, afinal, Scott e Isaac também não pareciam criaturas sobrenaturais.

Rapidamente calculou suas chances de aproveitar que o homem estava meio deitado no chão. Talvez fosse a oportunidade de escapar...

Como se adivinhasse o pensamento Aberline levantou-se, sem se incomodar por estar nu e girou o pescoço, fazendo-o estalar. Esticou os ombros largos e em segundos parecia perfeitamente restaurado.

Stiles atribuiu isso aos poderes sobrenaturais e desistiu de qualquer ato de rebeldia. Por enquanto.

– Sinto muito por isso, caro jovem – o adulto passou uma mão pelo cabelo desalinhado, tentando devolver o aspecto assentado de quando estavam no passeio ao Museu.

– Tudo bem – Stiles respondeu de uma forma até bem humorada – Só me deixe ir para casa e podemos totalmente fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

Aberline meneou a cabeça.

– Nem se eu quisesse. Meu lobo jamais permitiria – sua voz soou neutra, mas decidida.

O garoto desesperou-se.

– Como assim? Não pode raptar alguém, isso é contra a lei! Meu pai deve estar desesperado me procurando, meus amigos e meu na... meus amigos! Me deixe ir e eu juro que não conto para ninguém – tentou ajeitar-se encostado na parede, mas o gesto apenas o fez gemer de dor, fato que aumentou sua aflição.

Francis Aberline não respondeu. Avançou pela sala, sequer dando importância para o fato de estar despido, deixando o mais jovem embaraçado. Abaixou-se e pegou o menino pelo braço, fazendo com que ficasse em pé.

Stiles quase gritou de dor. Sua visão embaçou e escureceu e Francis precisou ampará-lo para que não caísse. Além da dor em seu machucado, estivera tempo demais sentado na mesma posição.

– Vamos cuidar desse ferimento, caro jovem. Não estava em meus planos machucá-lo. Mas controlar meu lobo nem sempre é uma tarefa fácil.

Stiles não teve fôlego ou vontade de responder. Deixou-se guiar a passos vacilantes para fora da sala. Seguiram por um longo corredor ao final do qual subiram um lance de quase dez degraus.

Aquilo fez o adolescente compreender por que as paredes da sala em que estava eram tão altas. O local fora adaptado. Com certeza para prender a pavorosa criatura na qual Aberline se transformava durante as luas cheias.

Os degraus davam para uma grande sala, também desprovida de móveis. Seguiram rumo a uma portinhola. Dessa vez entraram em uma saleta muito branca e limpa, cheia de armários, além de uma mesa com quatro cadeiras.

– Como pode ver esse é um dos locais mais importantes da casa, depois da minha volta ao normal – enquanto falava foi até um cabideiro e pegou uma espécie de roupão escuro simples e leve, mas de extremo bom gosto, no qual envolveu o corpo nu.

Stiles não disse nada. Ainda sentia um pouco de dor. Somente assistiu o lobisomem abrir o armário e pegar anti-sépticos e bandagens para tratar de seu machucado.

– Isso está feio – Aberline observou cuidadosamente – Permite que eu cuide? Mas devo alertá-lo para a ineficiência de qualquer tentativa de fuga. Não gostaria de ser agressivo com você.

– Mais ainda? – Stiles debochou, presenteando seu raptor com uma careta.

– Meus planos são partir – Francis ignorou a provocação – Tratando ou não de você. O que prefere?

O garoto engoliu em seco. Precisava ganhar tempo.

– Okay – devagar segurou no que sobrara de sua blusa e a ergueu expondo a tez muito pálida, mas coberta de resquícios de sangue seco – Santo Deus, algo me diz que isso vai doer um bocado. Será que... okay... okay... manda ver.

Aberline sorriu e aproximou-se com o frasco de ácido bórico. A solução entrou em reação ao tocar o sangue seco da pele esfolada de Stiles, mas não doeu. Teve efeito anestésico quase imediato, para alívio sem mensura do prisioneiro.

Pacientemente o homem limpou-lhe a pele, livrando-a do sangue coagulado, dos pequenos pedriscos que aderiram aos cortes e fragmentos que podiam causar uma infecção. Finalizou protegendo com gaze e prendendo com esparadrapo. Todo material se encontrava em abundancia pelos armários. Talvez o dono tivesse costume de se ferir. Ou pior: de ferir outros.

O pensamento fez Stiles estremecer.

Isso atraiu o olhar de Aberline para o jovem convidado não consensual.

– Venha comigo. Vou preparar algo para que possa comer e explicar sua situação – exigiu em um tom que não admitia réplicas – Mas antes, seria apropriado que me entregasse o aparelho em seu bolso.

Stilinski apertou os lábios e obedeceu, vendo seu smartphonenovinho ser esmagado sem dificuldade pelas mãos fortes de Aberline. Seu pai ficaria doido da vida, por ter que comprar outro em tão pouco tempo. Mas se preocuparia com isso depois. No momento tornava-se clara a força daquele lobisomem e uma ameaça oculta em seu gesto. Não me desafie, era o que; em silêncio, Aberline evidenciava.

O jovem não reclamou. Pelo menos um SMS conseguira mandar. Isso o enchia de esperança. E, somente por essa pequenina esperança, se permitiu seguir obediente atrás de Aberline, disposto a fazer o seu melhor: enrolar o homem e conseguir tempo para que Derek e os outros descobrissem onde estava.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles pensou em como a vida era imprevisível. Há cerca de dois anos entrava no colegial, como um João-Ninguém, desesperado para deixar de ser incógnito, conseguir ser correspondido por sua paixão desde a terceira série, conquistar a posição de titular no time de Lacrosse, tornar-se popular. Atualmente, não realizara nenhum daqueles desejos, contudo nem queria mais. Mergulhara em um mundo sobrenatural no qual não era um João-Ninguém, descobrira uma paixão mais forte do que a que nutria por Lydia e estava no time principal sim, mas em um time chamado Pack.

Pensando em um passado mais recente...

Quase vinte quatro horas atrás, Stiles estava tomando café da manhã com seu pai, ouvindo recomendações sobre não quebrar obras de artes milionárias, dividindo uma torrada cheia de geléia de amendoim com seu namorado e se conformando com os amigos que abandonavam o barco para ficar de namorico no meio do mato. Atualmente, ele estava sentado em uma espécie de cozinha, em uma casa desconhecida, esperando seu anfitrião terminar de preparar o chá. Ah, sem deixar de mencionar sua situação de levemente raptado.

Bem vindos ao País das Maravilhas.

Segurando um suspiro ergueu os farrapos de sua blusa e observou o ferimento. A gaze estava seca, logo se podia concluir que o sangramento parara, apesar de doer um pouco quando movia o braço. Depois analisou o local: uma cozinha pequena e prática, com uma mesa e três cadeiras, a quarta estava encostada em um canto, quebrada. Um jogo branco de armários, uma pia com balcão e um fogão portátil de duas bocas.

Aberline estava de costas, preparando chá. Stiles assistia, silencioso. Por que seu instinto assim lhe ordenava. Ele podia não ser a pessoa mais sensata do mundo. Todavia não era estúpido. Muito menos burro. Não provocaria uma situação que colocasse sua vida em risco, exceto se conseguisse uma chance sólida de escape.

E para isso precisava do primordial: informações.

– Estamos perto de Beacon Hills?

– Na verdade, temo que não.

– Muito longe?

Francis voltou-se para Stiles, observando o menino atentamente.

– O bastante para cansar meu lobo ao trazê-lo para cá.

– Ah...

Então o dono da casa desligou o fogo, veio até a mesa com uma caneca de chá fumegante e colocou a frente de Stiles. Para si encontrou um copo de vidro. Ao invés de se sentar, resolveu encostar-se em um pequeno balcão de madeira ao lado da pia.

– Peço desculpas por isso – deu de ombros – Não tenho o costume de receber visitas.

Stiles fez uma careta.

– Isso não me preocupa muito... – aceitou a caneca e soprou. Precisava de algo quente dentro de si.

– Esse é um dos meus abrigos no Novo Mundo. Sempre que estou na Costa Oeste e se aproxima a lua cheia venho para cá. É mais seguro. Meus planos eram ficar no país até domingo. Mas creio ser necessário antecipar meu regresso para a Inglaterra.

O garoto moveu-se desconfortável na cadeira. Depois coçou a nuca sem saber direito como agir.

– Eu não sei bem como vocês fazem as coisas lá em Londres, mas aqui é totalmente contra a lei atacar um ônibus e raptar pessoas – foi dizendo – Por que fez isso? O que quer de mim? E, por favor, não vamos conjugar o verbo “matar” ou “assassinar” e semelhantes.

Francis observou a forma como Stiles girava a caneca de chá quente nas mãos, evitando olhá-lo. Seu lobo reagiu à cena. E não foi apenas o monstro em si que esboçou alguma reação. Fazia muitos anos, décadas, que o inglês não tinha uma atitude assim perto de outra pessoa.

– Vou ser direto com você, jovem – a voz firme chamou atenção de Stiles, o menino ergueu a cabeça e encarou seu seqüestrador que deu um pequeno gole no chá – Meu lobo te escolheu como parceiro. Simples assim.

A face do garoto ficou lívida.

– Ah, com total certeza não é “simples assim” – ele agitou-se – Seu lobo não pode me escolher como parceiro em uma conversa de cinco minutos. E com mais total certeza não pode sair por aí raptando os outros. Já ouviu falar em reciprocidade? Acho que não. Vou te dar um exemplo – apontou de si para Aberline várias vezes seguidas – Reciprocidade é algo que não existe aqui. Sacou?

Um sorriso muito pequeno moldou os lábios de Francis.

– Você está conversando com um lobisomem. Como consegue dizer que uma paixão não pode surgir em cinco minutos?

Stiles abriu a boca para rebater, mas não encontrou argumentos. Acabou dando um gole pequeno no chá, antes de dizer alguma coisa.

– É agora que você diz que meu cheiro te seduziu e todas essas coisas sensitivas que acontecem com seres sobrenaturais?

O dono da casa passou a mão pelo rosto, parecendo ponderar a questão.

– Não usaria exatamente essas palavras. Quando se aproximou de mim, senti o cheiro de... como é que vocês o chamam? – pensou por alguns segundos – Pack. Isso. Senti o cheiro de um Pack em você. Então tentei me afastar e evitar encrenca, mas...

– Eu te chamei de volta – Stiles ergueu as mãos – Incrível.

– Sim. Quando meu lobo ouviu sua voz se encheu de curiosidade, interesse e uma leve atração. Não foi apenas o seu cheiro, perceptível por detrás do odor do Pack. Foi a sua voz, o seu jeito de falar, cheio de vida. Vivi muito tempo, caro Stiles. Nunca encontrei alguém que apontasse uma visão tão altruísta e empática do sofrimento de outrem. O lobo dentro de mim se sentiu tocado, por encontrar um garoto tão jovem que talvez pudesse compreender minha própria “Alma Queimada”.

Stiles ficou desconcertado com o que acabara de ouvir. Suas idéias se misturaram e ele foi incapaz de dizer algo a altura dos argumentos de Francis.

– Foram cinco míseros minutos – insistiu naquilo – Não pode usar isso para alterar toda a sua vida e a vida de outras pessoas. Eu...

– Quanto tempo dura a mordida de um lobisomem? – Aberline cortou antes de beber um último gole de seu chá.

– O que?

– Quando um desses... Alphas, morde uma pessoa. Quanto tempo você acha que ele mantém o ato de morder.

Stiles balançou a cabeça.

– Sei lá. Dois, três segundos...?

– Dois ou três segundos que mudam a vida de uma pessoa para sempre. Tempo é relativo, caro jovem. Muito relativo.

– Tenho família! – Stiles soou ríspido, em um arroubo de coragem – Cara, eu tenho uma vida, vou a escola. Tenho... uma pessoa. Não me importa o que o seu lobo quer ou deixa de querer. É melhor me levar para casa ou...

– Acalme-se – Aberline continuou tranqüilo – Não vou fazer basicamente nada que não queira. Pode continuar indo a escola, vendo sua família. Pode seguir com a vida.

– Vai me libertar? – Stiles estreitou os olhos desconfiando do que ouvira.

– Desde que aceite meu lobo como parceiro.

– Totalmente não. Já tenho um namorado! – o garoto revelou sem poder conter-se, querendo chocar o homem mais velho com a informação sobre sua sexualidade. Arrependeu-se quase imediatamente. Se Francis o clamava como parceiro não deveria se incomodar muito com esses detalhes. Que situação absurda.

– Imagino que assim seja – Aberline soou apático – Creio que seja parceiro de um lobisomem... o odor desagradável dessa criatura é mais forte em você do que o cheiro dos outros.

Foi impossível para Stiles impedir um sorriso de moldar-lhe os lábios. Scott e os outros lobisomens já tinham lhe dito isso. Desde que ficara com Derek a primeira vez, após trocar abraços e beijos era como se estivesse impregnado com o cheiro dele.

– Sacou? Já encontrei meu parceiro... não tem o direito de surgir do nada, decidir que quer algo e tomar para si, por que vai destruir a vida dos outros. A minha vida – o menino falou baixinho.

– Lobos são criaturas fieis em todos os sentidos. Eu respeitaria sua relação e nunca, em hipótese alguma, tentaria tomar o parceiro de outro lobisomem.

Stiles apertou a caneca com força entre as mãos, com medo de perder o controle e jogar o líquido na cara de seu raptor.

– Santo Deus, homem. Você não faz sentido algum! Ouviu o que disse? Se respeita tanto minha relação com o Derek – nem se deu conta de revelar o nome do namorado – por que cargas d’água eu estou aqui, contra a minha vontade? Totalmente contra a minha vontade?!

– Por que vocês não oficializaram a relação. Como ele não te requisitou como parceiro oficialmente meu lobo não reconhece a relação. É como se você não tivesse compromisso algum com o lobo desse Derek.

Stiles passou a língua sobre os lábios. Sentiu-se inexplicavelmente tenso e inquieto sob o olhar aguçado daquele homem.

– Só para ficar bem claro... – voltou a girar a caneca entre as mãos – O que se entende por “oficializar” essa coisa aí de requisitar como parceiro?

– Quer dizer que vocês ainda não consumaram a relação. Em outras palavras: não fizeram sexo.

O menino sentiu o rosto esquentar até as orelhas. Claro que não fizera sexo com Derek! Namoravam há uma semana! Não tiveram tempo ainda.

– Quem disse que não fizemos sexo? – resmungou afastando a caneca de si. Perdera a vontade de continuar fingindo que bebia o líquido morno e já desagradável.

– O seu cheiro, seu verdadeiro cheiro, por baixo do odor de seu namorado e do Pack. É algo puro. Intocado. Incrível de se encontrar nos dias atuais.

O filho do xerife engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos.

– Espera, espera, espera. Espera um minutinho aí. Calma. Esclarece uma coisa para mim. Só para, você sabe, totalmente acabar com qualquer mal entendido. Quer dizer que... além de tudo... eu cheiro como um virgem?!

– Exatamente – Francis respondeu sorrindo.

Stiles gemeu. Cruzou os braços sobre o tampo da mesa e apoiou o rosto neles, escondendo-se junto com a vergonha.

– Deviam criar uma lei contra tanta humilhação! – resmungou irritado.

– É natural, meu rapaz. E valioso. Não devia se sentir humilhado.

O adolescente levantou uma mão e manteve o indicador em riste, firmemente apontando para cima, ainda que continuasse com o rosto escondido.

– Perala que não sou “teu” rapaz.

– Ainda.

Nesse ponto Stiles ergueu a cabeça.

– Senhor, precisamos resolver essa situação. Qualquer um ficaria honrado em ser requisitado pelo seu lobo. Mas eu já tenho alguém. E amo essa pessoa. Não quero oficializar nada com você. Menos ainda fazer sexo com alguém que tem idade para ser meu pai. Não que eu tenha preconceitos, cada um é feliz do jeito que quiser! Mas... mas... isso é totalmente loucura! Só... me deixa voltar para casa...

A expressão de Aberline mudou de suave para séria e decidida.

– Respeito sua decisão. Como disse não o obrigarei a nada, jovem. Me transformo em um lobisomem, mas não sou um monstro completo. Jamais carregaria o peso de um estupro sobre meus ombros.

O alívio minou de Stiles como ondas, que atingiram Francis, enchendo-o de tristeza por saber que causava tanta repulsa em seu jovem interesse romântico.

– Obrigado...

– Todavia meu lobo não abrirá mão tão facilmente. Ele o quer por perto, mesmo que não oficializemos o compromisso. E nesse caso você irá para Londres comigo. Partiremos assim que a lua nova despontar.

– De jeito nenh... – Stiles ficou em pé, desesperado com o que ouvira.

– Sente-se – a ordem de Aberline veio em uma voz baixa e controlada, porém dita em um tom de comando que causou arrepios no menino. Ele obedeceu sem questionar – Sairemos daqui direto para minha casa na Costa Leste, na Pensilvania. De lá seguiremos para minha propriedade em Blackmoor, na Inglaterra. A escolha é sua, serei bem direto, pode entrar no meu carro por livre vontade. Ou posso tirar-lhe os sentidos rápido, mas não indolor. Me seria desagradável feri-lo novamente, por isso conto com sua completa colaboração.

– Por favor... – Stiles sussurrou sem forças. Pensilvania? Aquilo era tão longe. Do outro lado do país! Foi como se um buraco abrisse sob seus pés e ele perdesse o chão. Inglaterra?! Estaria perdido!

– Tudo isso pode ser evitado – Francis colocou o copo vazio sobre a pia – Basta me aceitar como companheiro oficial. Aceite que seja eu a mudar o seu cheiro e alterar a sua essência, meu jovem. E poderá voltar para casa.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Burned Soul  
Kaline Bogard

_Capítulo 08_

 

– Por favor... – Stiles sussurrou sem forças. Pensilvania? Aquilo era tão longe. Do outro lado do país! Foi como se um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés e ele perdesse o chão. Inglaterra?! Estaria perdido!

– Tudo isso pode ser evitado – Francis colocou o copo vazio sobre a pia – Basta me aceitar como companheiro oficial. Aceite que seja eu a mudar o seu cheiro e alterar a sua essência, meu jovem. E poderá voltar para casa.

\- - - - 

– Mas... mas... – o garoto abria e fechava a boca sem conseguir nada além de balbuciar.

– Ter a posse de um parceiro é o suficiente para meu lobo. Você não precisaria ficar o tempo todo próximo. Levaria uma vida normal.

Stiles balançou a cabeça.

– Não pode me pedir para tomar uma decisão sob tanta pressão – sussurrou – Me deixe pensar... só quero... refletir um pouco...

Aberline estreitou os olhos e se concentrou nos sentimentos que captava de seu hóspede forçado. Reconheceu estresse, insegurança, medo, indecisão, preocupação e alguns outros que seria esperado em tal situação. Não percebeu nenhum traço de mentira.

– É um pedido justo – consentiu – Lamento que não possa lhe oferecer melhores acomodações, mas creio que seja oportuno ficarmos aqui até amanhã de manhã. Pedirei que meu servo lhe consiga roupas melhores e algum mantimento.

– Você tem um servo? – Stilinski perguntou.

– Tenho muitas coisas, jovem. Caso aceite minha proposta não precisará se preocupar com mais nada na vida. Eu o cuidarei e o protegerei. Terá todos os meus bens a sua disposição.

O garoto pensou em dar uma resposta malcriada sobre certas coisas não terem preço e que se Aberline achava que podia comprar seu afeto se enganava redondamente. Mas mudou de idéia. Tudo o que acontecera de repente veio a ele de uma vez: a confusão no ônibus, o medo, a dor, a tensão da terrível madrugada sob vigília do lobisomem, a conversa que aparentemente calma causara um alto nível de desgaste mental... Stiles sentiu-se exaurido.

Aberline, que ficara surpreendido com a reação silenciosa, porém cheia de raiva à menção de suas posses, reconheceu em seqüência o cansaço nas feições delicadas de seu jovem interesse amoroso.

– Pedirei que volte ao aposento em que estava, apesar de ser um lugar desagradável é um dos mais seguros. Assim que meu servo tiver algo que ajude em seu conforto te levarei imediatamente.

O menino apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância. Ganhara pelo menos mais um dia. Se Derek e os outros fossem espertos e rápidos o bastante, poderiam salvá-lo antes de a loucura piorar.

oOo

– SOS? – Scott leu a tela do celular de Derek – Bem a cara dele.

– Mas podia ter mais detalhes! – Isaac pontuou. Logo descartou a própria reclamação – Talvez ele não tivesse muito tempo, não é?

– Exato – Peter respondeu e virou-se para o sobrinho – Aquela vez no hospital, foi através de uma mensagem que vocês me descobriram, não foi?

Derek concordou.

– Conseguimos localizar a origem da mensagem. Mas... não sei se é o caso aqui. Nós sabemos o celular de origem da mensagem, mas não o local.

– Melhor falar com Danny – McCall decretou – Derek, eu vou com você, talvez o Danny sabia o que fazer.

– E eu conversarei com meu pai – Allison decidiu – Para ver o que ele sabe sobre Digammas. Eu apostaria em um padrão de comportamento que nos ajude a achá-los.

– Vou com você – Isaac se ofereceu.

Aquele foi o sinal para que se separassem. Facilmente conseguiram contato com Danny, apesar da confusão. Ele os chamou para ir até a casa dele, onde poderiam conversar melhor. E o rapaz estava de castigo, já que seus pais descobriram que ele tinha matado aula, apesar do alívio do filho não ter se ferido no acidente.

Derek seguiu no próprio carro, orientando-se por Scott que ia na moto. Assim que estacionaram na residência dos Mahealani não perderam tempo e bateram à porta, sendo logo atendidos. Parecia que o rapaz estava aguardando a chegada deles.

– Danny, precisamos de um favor – Scott foi logo dizendo.

O goleiro abriu passagem para os visitantes.

– McCall... primo Miguel... – cumprimentou com certa diversão. Ele já sabia a verdade sobre Derek, mas não perdia a chance de dar uma alfinetada – Vamos para o meu quarto.

Subiram as escadas e só após Danny fechar a porta e indicar que sentassem na cama, o assunto foi retomado.

– O que aconteceu? Espero que Stiles esteja bem. Ouvi que o acidente de ontem foi feio.

– É. Foi feio – McCall acomodou-se na cama e trocou um olhar com Derek, que permanecera em pé – Sobre o favor...

– Do que se trata?

Scott e Derek se entreolharam de novo. Não tinham combinado nada para engambelar o garoto, por isso o Alpha teria que se virar no improviso.

– Nó temos uma mensagem de texto e... bem... seria possível saber onde a pessoa estava quando o SMS foi enviado?

Danny sorriu.

– Claro. As empresas de telefonia operam com torres de distribuição de sinal. Sempre que acontece transição de dados a posição inicial fica gravada no sistema.

A informação deixou Scott e Derek esperançosos.

– Danny... – o jovem Alpha não sabia como fazer o pedido, mas foi logo cortado.

– Nem começa, McCall. Isso envolve invasão de rede e é totalmente contra a lei. Não vou pagar o resto da vida por um erro que cometi quando tinha treze anos!

– Por favor! Não posso dar muitos detalhes disso, mas é importante! Acredite, pode envolver a segurança de Stiles!

O goleiro franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou de um para o outro. Alguma coisa nas feições de Derek deixou o rapaz incomodado. Era como se ele fizesse um esforço titânico e em vão de esconder a preocupação.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Confie em mim, Danny. É complicado...

– Scott, o sistema não é exatamente preciso. Se o Stiles enviou uma mensagem aqui da cidade não vai aparecer um endereço num passe de mágica. Em geral as torres se redistribuem em regiões.

Derek descruzou os braços e puxou o celular do bolso, estendendo-o para Mahealani.

– Temos motivos para crer que Stiles não esteja em Beacon Hills.

Danny olhou do aparelho para Derek e de novo para o aparelho telefônico. Acabou respirando fundo e pegando-o.

– Isso vai me meter em encrenca... – resmungou caminhando em direção ao computador.

Scott soltou o ar em uma golfada, mal tinha reparado que o prendera. Até a postura de Derek ficou menos tensa. Estavam diante de uma chance real de encontrar o raptado. Mesmo que o menino não estivesse mais lá, era um ponto de partida para continuar as investigações.

oOo

Stiles estava sentado no chão, encostado na parede. Tinha cansado de testar a porta. Era praticamente inquebravel. Fora feita para resistir aos ataques do lobisomem proprietário do lugar. E fazia todo sentido do mundo. Um monstro daqueles a solta faria um estrago inimaginável.

Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou ali, no silêncio, inquieto sem que as idéias descansassem um segundo sequer. Apesar de cansado não conseguia sair do estado de tensão. E, é claro, dentre tudo que passava por sua mente o único pensamento que não estava ponderando era sobre aceitar a proposta de Aberline. Jamais concordaria!

Só precisava de tempo! Enrolar o cara o máximo que pudesse. Dar uma chance a Derek e aos outros de encontrá-lo.

A porta abriu-se e ele voltou os olhos para a figura de seu captor que entrava na sala. O inglês, já adequadamente vestido, segurava um grande saco de batatas Ruffles, uma latinha de Coca-Cola e duas barras de chocolate. E uma embalagem que o prisioneiro não reconheceu.

– Não tenho muita experiência com o que crianças gostam de se alimentar. Meu servo disse que isso seria apropriado.

Apesar de tudo a visão fez Stiles salivar e se dar conta de que estava faminto. Sua última refeição ocorrera no almoço do dia anterior! Depois disso comera basicamente nada.

Francis entendeu o silêncio como concordância, colocou os petiscos no chão ao lado do garoto e virou-se para ir embora. Ia saindo quando Stiles o chamou.

– Espera!

– Diga...? – o adulto parou sob o batente de metal.

Stiles sentou-se a moda dos índios, sem tocar no que lhe fora levado para comer.

– Só queria perguntar uma coisa... qual a diferença entre sexo e requisição? – essa era uma dúvida que realmente lhe perturbou a mente nas últimas horas. Sabia que Derek fizera sexo com mulheres antes e mesmo Scott mantivera relações com Allison. Agora o Alpha parecia interessado em Kira, a Argent e Isaac davam uns pegas e Derek Hale... bem, Derek era seu namorado. Obviamente nenhum dos lobos mencionados na bagunça acima fizera qualquer tipo de requisição.

O dono da casa sorriu. Fora atingido por uma forte onda de curiosidade real emanando de seu convidado. Acreditou que o menino realmente levava em consideração o pedido feito e que havia chances dele acabar cedendo sem precisar recorrer a mais chantagem.

– Toda requisição é um ato sexual, mas nem todo ato sexual é uma requisição, meu jovem. Nós somos parte humanos e parte lobos. Em um momento, a parte humana está no controle de nossas emoções. O sexo que ocorre nesse momento é um ato carnal que pode envolver emoções ou não – foi explicando com paciência, notando como a face do menino se tingia de vermelho – Quando o lobo assume o controle, bem, pode presumir sem ajuda que tudo pode acontecer: morte, destruição, tragédia... menos sexo de qualquer tipo.

– Eca, homem. Péssima imagem mental, obrigado por isso – Stiles lutou para se livrar da cena do monstro no qual Francis se transformava envolvido em atos eróticos. Péssima, totalmente péssima mentalização. Tentou não parecer tão embaraçado quanto se sentia.

– A requisição acontece quando não tem uma parte no controle, mas ambas entram em harmonia pelo mesmo objetivo. É o corpo do homem e a essência do lobo. Por tal motivo o parceiro também sofre mudanças. É um ato poderoso, criança. Mesmo seres normais influenciam uns aos outros durante o ato de amor. Por isso o seu cheiro não seria esse, caso não fosse mais...

– Não diga! – Stiles cortou meio amargurado. Começava a se cansar de levar sua condição virginal na cara com tanta freqüência – Está totalmente proibido mencionar a palavra humilhante que começa com “v”.

Aberline sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

– Mais perguntas?

– Não – o menino esticou o braço e pegou o pacote de Ruffles, abrindo-o – Só isso.

– Não hesite em me chamar, caso queira tirar qualquer dúvida.

Ia saindo de novo, mas Stiles o parou a segunda vez.

– Espera!!

– Sim...? – o interesse do menino parecia transformar o homem em um poço de paciência. Seu lobo se deliciava secretamente com a atenção.

– O que eu faço se precisar ir ao banheiro?! – tentou não soar desesperado.

– Basta me chamar – suspirou – Não estarei longe e te escutarei com certeza.

Stiles só balançou a cabeça jogando umas batatas na boca e aquela foi a deixa derradeira para que Francis abandonasse o cárcere.

O filho do xerife sentia-se satisfeito consigo mesmo. Enrolara o homem um pouco mais! Esperava que os amigos estivessem fazendo alguma coisa!!

Só então seus olhos caíram sobre o pacote que não tinha reconhecido. Era uma blusa ainda dentro da embalagem. Pelo menos podia tirar a sua, que estava rasgada. Depois que comesse a trocaria.

oOo

– Caras, tentei localizar pelo numero do GPS, mas não deu certo – a voz hesitante de Danny atraiu os olhares de Derek, que estava andando em círculos pelo quarto e de Scott, sentado na cama com os braços apoiados no joelho – Então cruzei as referencias na prestadora e identifiquei um ponto de envio. Só que... não faz muito sentido...

continua...


	9. Chapter 9

_– Caras, tentei localizar pelo numero do GPS, mas não deu certo – a voz hesitante de Danny atraiu os olhares de Derek, que estava andando em círculos pelo quarto e de Scott, sentado na cama com os braços apoiados no joelho – Então cruzei as referencias na prestadora e identifiquei um ponto de envio. Só que... não faz muito sentido..._

– Tem uma localização? – McCall ficou em pé.

– Condado de Los Angeles. Palmdale. Isso não é, tipo, muitas milhas fora do curso? Como é possível?

A incredulidade de Danny não encontrou eco em Scott e Derek. Ambos sabiam como lobisomens podiam ser rápidos. Teoricamente um Digamma era agraciado com força e agilidade fora de escala.

– Obrigado – Scott cortou o assunto, pois não tinha como explicar para o colega toda aquela confusão.

– Obrigado nada – o goleiro resmungou – Se eu for indiciado vocês pagam o advogado.

– Com certeza – Derek prometeu com pressa de sair logo dali agora que tinham a informação preciosa. Ele torcia para que não descobrissem a invasão que Danny fizera ao sistema. Mas se o pior ocorresse, garantiria todo o amparo legal. Afinal, na sua opinião, os fins justificavam os meios. E no caso o objetivo era resgatar Stiles, o namorado que amava – Obrigado.

O agradecimento desconcertou Mahealani, que jamais esperaria um gesto assim de alguém com o jeito do “primo Miguel”.

Finalmente os lobisomens se foram. Ao sentar-se na moto, Scott discou para Allison para saber das novidades. A garota parecia animada com o que descobrira. Combinou de encontrar-se com eles na mansão Hale dentro de meia hora.

oOo

– Lydia está furiosa – Allison foi dizendo ao entrar na sala em reformas – Ela disse que somos péssimos amigos por não ter avisado sobre Stiles.

Scott fez uma careta. Na confusão nem se lembrara de avisá-la.

– Que furada – a voz de Isaac não parecia sentir de verdade.

– Não foi legal isso – McCall disse passando a mão pelo cabelo.

– Depois você resolve. Ela disse que vai se livrar da mãe e vem para cá o mais rápido que conseguir. Meu pai só não me pos de castigo por causa do Stiles, mas depois... – Allison deu de ombros.

– O que descobriu? – Derek cortou o assunto. Não tinham tempo a perder com papo furado.

Aquilo deu inicio a reunião. Allison puxou uma pasta arquivo da mochila e mostrou para todos.

– Peter disse que aqui nos Estados Unidos os Digammas praticamente desapareceram – lançou um olhar rápido para o homem, que apenas prestava atenção – Você tem razão. Minha família registrou atividades de um Digamma norte-americano até o ano de 1901. Depois disso não consta mais nenhum. Todos os outros mencionados tem a marca de... bem... terem sido eliminados.

– Então esse deve ser turista – Peter debochou. Recebeu olhares impacientes que apenas aumentaram seu sorriso – Que carma ruim...

– Nos registros de Digammas de fora do país constam: um na Ucrânia, um na Inglaterra e um na Bulgária. Três Digammas vivos até hoje.

– Ta brincando comigo? Como eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso? – Peter não escondeu a surpresa.

Allison virou as folhas do arquivo com impaciência.

– O búlgaro é prisioneiro do governo. Faz pelo menos setenta e cinco anos que ele foi capturado. A existência dessa criatura é veementemente negada, mas meu avô registrou no arquivo como uma certeza. E meu avô não se enganaria.

Todos ali presentes tinham certeza disso. O velho caçador Argent era do tipo que grudava no osso e não largava por nada.

– O que mais tem aí? – Derek indagou.

– Restam dois. O ucraniano e o inglês. Ambos possuem abrigos aqui nos Estados Unidos e já vieram para cá em mais de uma ocasião. A vigilância sobre eles é acirrada, mas não consta nada que justificasse uma ofensiva de caçadores.

– Até agora... – Peter suspirou.

– Só que com tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses nossos caçadores estiveram ocupados... não tem informações atualizadas sobre eles – Allison olhou para Scott, como se pedisse desculpas.

O jovem Alpha se aproximou da ex-namorada e pegou a pasta arquivo.

– Tem o endereço dos abrigos deles aqui nos Estados Unidos?

– Claro – a menina virou algumas folhas até localizar a informação que queria, um mapa dos estados, e bateu a ponta do dedo para que Scott visse as marcas vermelhas – Propriedades em Michigan, Pensilvânia, Connecticut e Palmdale.

– Palmdale?! – Scott e Derek disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– Sim – Allison recuperou a pasta e leu as informações que alguém marcara a tinta vermelha – Pertence ao Digamma inglês. Francis Aberline.

– É esse – Derek afirmou com certeza – Aquele garoto descobriu que o SMS de Stiles veio de algum ponto de Palmdale.

Ele agitou-se diante da perspectiva real de recuperar seu namorado.

– Se partirmos agora chegaremos lá à noite – Peter destacou um ponto importante ao mesmo tempo em que deixava clara a intenção de fazer parte do grupo de resgate – Sugiro que chame os siameses para ajudar.

– Farei isso – Scott não ia cometer nem um erro tendo algo tão importante quanto a segurança de seu melhor amigo em jogo.

– Vou com vocês – Allison afirmou em um tom de voz que não admitia recusa.

– O que mais sabemos que pode ser útil? – Derek aproximou-se tentando ver a pasta nas mãos da menina.

– Temos fotos da propriedade de Aberline. Meu pai disse que um Digamma sempre mantém um servo, alguém que funciona tipo boi de piranha e fica a frente de seus negócios, para distrair a atenção. Em troca esse servo pode usufruir a fortuna e os bens do Digamma enquanto durar o acordo. Coisa de trinta, quarenta anos. Hoje é noite de lua cheia, o costume é o servo trancar o Digamma e afastar-se do abrigo, por que qualquer presença deixa o lobisomem hostil. Ele volta pela manhã para libertar seu “senhor” – terminou a longa explicação olhando para todos os presentes.

– Mas tirando o lance de maior força e tal, esses caras são como a gente? – Isaac perguntou em dúvida.

– Basicamente – Peter respondeu – Em teoria são mais fortes, rápidos e selvagens. Acredito que nos batam em massa corporal também. As fraquezas são as mesmas: prata, wolfsbane, mistletoe, cinzas das montanhas... fogo. As histórias dizem que Digammas não manipulam a transformação como nós. Como não existem “Alphas”, “Betas” e “Ômegas”, quando se transformam é direto na forma completa. E o lobo assume totalmente o controle. Não há meio termo.

– Meu pai explicou que foi dai que surgiram as lendas antigas – Allison mordeu os lábios enquanto pensava no que dizia – Por que Digammas se transformavam e atacavam sem distinção. Com o tempo foram sumindo e as histórias viraram apenas mito.

– Teremos números ao nosso favor – Isaac ponderou – Sem contar que os gêmeos adquiriram muita experiência em lutas. Mesmo se ele assumir a forma completa e for tão poderoso assim.

– É difícil até montar uma estratégia de ação. Ele vai nos sentir chegando – Scott passou a mão pelo queixo – O jeito é nos dividirmos em dois times. Derek, Peter, os gêmeos e eu atacamos de frente e chamamos a atenção do Digamma. Isaac, Allison e Lydia encontram o Stiles.

– Não acha melhor escalar o Isaac para o nosso time? – Peter perguntou fazendo uma careta – Por precaução...

– Não posso deixar Allison e Lydia sem cobertura – Scott meneou a cabeça.

– Sem cobertura?! Elas terão prata. E wolfsfbane. E flechas pontiagudas... de prata com wolfsbane.

– Peter...

– Okay, ignore a minha sugestão sensata, Alpha Scott – o tom de voz de Peter saiu um tanto mais irritado do que ele pretendia, mas foi exatamente o que Scott fez.

– Allison, você busca Lydia. Isso se ela conseguir despistar a mãe. Isaac, encontre os gêmeos. Derek, você deixa o senhor Stilinski a par do que a gente conversou e o convença de que ele não deve ir e continuar sem tentar ligar para Stiles. Sei que será difícil, mas não quero arriscá-lo. Kira terá que ficar, ela tem pouca experiência e muita vontade de agradar, isso é arriscado. Vou falar com minha mãe e explicar tudo. Partimos em meia hora.

A postura de um verdadeiro líder impressionou a todos, humanos e lobisomens. Ninguém ousou questionar as ordens, nem mesmo Peter.

oOo

O dia passou com uma lentidão desesperadora. Stiles já estava cansado de testar a porta inúmeras vezes. Além disso, procurava passagens secretas apenas por distração, por que mesmo que abrisse a porta, o que faria? Tentar correr? Não iria longe... mas não conseguia simplesmente ficar sentado esperando.

Já trocara de blusa e acabara com os petiscos. Apesar de todo cansaço físico e emocional e de estar acordado cerca de vinte e quatro horas, não conseguira relaxar e desligar a mente nem para um simples cochilo. Mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça e a proximidade da noite apenas piorava tudo.

Quando Aberline abriu a porta de sua prisão e sentou-se no chão, do lado de fora, Stiles sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias.

– Está na hora...? – o menino perguntou. Francis apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando – Eu... tem certeza que é seguro?

Stiles perguntou olhando ao redor. O lobo de Aberline era grande. Enorme, na verdade. Quebrar as paredes não seria uma tarefa impossível, pelo contrário. As quebraria como se feitas de isopor.

O inglês compreendeu a preocupação de seu hóspede. Tratou de tranqüilizá-lo.

– Não tema. Essa sala é construída com uma camada dupla de tijolos e entre elas há uma placa de prata pura de um centímetro de espessura. A porta também é feita de prata. Nem meu lobo a quebraria. E... – ele agitou-se um pouco, pareceu sentir dor – meu lobo o reconheceu como parceiro. Ele jamais o machucaria.

– Você é um beta? Os olhos do seu lobo são dourados, mas sua forma era completa.

– “Beta”? Não. Tais rótulos são a herança da pós modernidade. Parece a última moda se intitular “isso” ou “aquilo”. Mas eu sou unicamente aquilo que sou: um lobisomem – um gemido finalizou a oratória.

– Você está...?

A resposta a para a pergunta incompleta não precisou ser expressa em palavras. A transformação começara. Garras surgiram primeiro, destruindo as roupas elegantes em pedaços que voavam arremessados longe. Garras tão afiadas que também rasgavam a carne de Aberline, fazendo sangue e pele se espalhar. Enquanto pêlos negros cresciam, a pior parte começou. Um grito rouco de dor ecoou arrepiando Stiles, em igual proporção ao som de ossos quebrando e remodelando, como se o corpo de Francis fosse manipulado por mãos invisíveis e cruéis. Mãos de um artista dando vida a criatura digna do pior de todos os pesadelos. O processo era doloroso como Stiles jamais imaginaria. Nunca fora assim como seus amigos! O que aquele monstro tinha de diferente?!

A fera vinha a superfície, crescendo e tomando corpo, ganhando proporções. As presas afiadas sequer lhe cabiam na boca, permanecendo ameaçadoras a mostra, pingando baba pegajosa. As garras gotejavam o próprio sangue no chão, de feridas já cicatrizadas instantaneamente.

O lobisomem ofegou. Rosnou agitado, recuperando-se e sentindo tudo ao seu redor.

Stiles, colado na parede o máximo que as leis da física permitiam, sentia o corpo dolorido de tanta tensão. Gotas de suor frio juntaram-lhe na fronte e nas costas, deslizando pela tez como dedos frios brincando com seus sentidos. Mal respirava, tamanho o medo que a criatura lhe impunha.

Então a forma completa fixou os olhos dourados sobre Stiles. Por alguns segundos apenas observou o garoto trêmulo e assustado, para em seguida erguer o focinho e soltar o uivo mais aterrador que alguém jamais ouvira.

Stiles sentiu o coração bater descompassado e a boca ficar seca. Ele teve apenas uma certeza diante da visão aterradora: se a morte assumisse uma forma física, seria exatamente como aquele lobisomem.

Continua...


End file.
